Cipher Love
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: Watashi, Umi, dan Tsutaemasu. Beberapa kata sandi yang dibuat oleh Karin untuk Kazune Kujyo. Tantangan dari nona kasar-dan-tak-manis buat tuan-yang-takut-serangga, untuk buktiin kejeniusannya. Umh... Kazune-kun berhasil gak, ya?/Chu!/Bad Summary!


A/n : Bunga enggak mau banyak basa-basi. Jadi, langsung baca saja , minna-san~! ^^

.

.

 **Cipher Love by Bunga Sharesputri**

" **Ingat! Fic ini 100% murni milik Bunga. Jadi, bila ada kesamaan, Bunga tidak bertanggung jawab. Fic ini bukan hasil plagiat manapun."**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin (CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, alur super cepat, ide pasaran, dll**

 **Don't like! Don't read!**

 **Happy Reading, Minna! ^^**

.

.

Kazune membuka lokernya dan menghela nafas melihat tumpukan surat disana. Ia langsung mengeluarkan sepatunya dan memakainya. Lalu, ditutupnya lagi pintu lokernya tanpa mempedulikan setumpuk surat yang nyaris semuanya berwarna merah muda.

"Waa~! Seperti biasa, kau dingin sekali pada para penggemarmu."

Kazune menoleh dan menatap dingin pada gadis disebelahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Bukan urusanmu, Karin."

Karin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ya-ya-ya-ya, tuan sok jenius." Sesaat kemudian, Karin langsung berjalan mengiringi langkah Kazune yang melangkah pulang duluan. "Aku cuma penasaran, kenapa kau tidak membawanya pulang? Kan bisa kau baca dirumah?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk membaca surat begituan. Lagian juga ngapain mereka masih ngirim surat? Jelas-jelas gak pernah kubaca," ujar Kazune kesal. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah datar. Eh, enggak. Aslinya memang datar sih.

"Ah, iya, biasanya Kazune-kun nyuruh Kazusa-chan yang membuangnya, kan?" tanya Karin cepat. Kazune hanya bergumam 'hn' untuk menggantikan kata 'ya'. "Dan aku masih heran, kenapa orang sepertimu masih sendiri aja alias gak pacaran?"

Kazune menatap Karin disampingnya. "Dasar kepo."

"Heeii~! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?!" seru Karin. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum berujar dengan kesal. "Lagipula, siapapun akan bertanya kenapa cowok populer sepertimu sama sekali belum punya pacar! Padahal banyak wanita dari berbagai usia antre untuk menjadi pacarmu! Kelakuanmu yang aneh, tahu."

Kazune mengendikkan bahu. "Orang yang belum pernah pacaran sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk bertanya begitu."

Ctak!

"Biarin!" ucap Karin sambil memeletkan lidahnya. "Yang penting aku punya orang yang aku suka."

Selama sedetik, raut wajah Kazune berubah sebelum kembali keraut wajah datarnya. "Oh."

Ctak! Ctak!

Urat kekesalan semakin bertambah banyak muncul dikepala Karin. "Hei, cowok-yang-takut-serangga, apa maksud responmu itu, hah?!"

"Tidak, hanya mengejutkan sekali. Cewek-kasar-dan-tidak-manis-sepertimu, punya seseorang yang dia suka."

"Nani?!" Karin semakin mengerucutkan bibir. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan mendumel kesal. "Dasar, cowok sok jenius, sok populer, sok cool dan sok-…"

Kazune mencubit pipi Karin sekuat mungkin hingga Karin mengaduh kesakitan. "Apa maksudmu kata 'sok' itu? Semuanya kenyataan, kau tahu?"

"Ya-ya-ya-ya… terserahmu sajalah," balas Karin malas. "Oh, ne, apa Kazune-kun punya seseorang yang Kazune-kun, suka?" tanya Karin lagi.

Kazune berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Ya, ada," jawab Kazune seadanya. "Tapi, tak akan kuberitahu padamu," lanjut Kazune lagi.

"Haahh…" Karin mendesah lesu. "Apa-apaan itu, tuan sok jenius."

Kazune memutar bola matanya. "Aku memang jenius."

Tiba-tiba, Karin menyeringai. "Sungguh?!"

"Apanya yang sungguh?" Kazune balas bertanya tanpa menoleh. Karin tidak menjawabnya, ia sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan kemudian, ia menyerahkan kertas yang dilipat kecil hingga berbentuk segi empat pada Kazune. "Apa ini?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"Emm… sebuah sandi mungkin?" jawab Karin dengan nada tidak meyakinkan. Alis Kazune menyatu bingung, seolah berkata 'apa boleh kubuka?'. "Bukanya dirumah saja. Terus, besok aku tagih jawabanmu, oke, Kazune-kun?"

"Jadi, ini semacam kata sandi gitu?"

Karin mengangguk antusias dan berbisik tepat ditelinga Kazune. "Pecahkan kalau bisa, Kazune Kujyo yang **sangat jenius**."

"Dasar…"

Karin menunjuk Kazune dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku tak menerima penolakan! Kalau kau jenius, harusnya bisa kau pecahkan, kan?" sindir Karin.

Kazune berdecak dan mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Baiklah, baiklah, terserahmu saja."

"Sou?" Karin tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, Jaa, Kazune-kun."

.

.

.

"Onii-chan~! Ayo, makan malamnya sudah siap!" seru Kazusa memanggil sang kakak 'tersayang' dari lantai bawah. "Kalau kau telat, aku akan mengambil jatah makan malammu, lho~!" tambah Kazusa lagi.

"Iya-iya. Jangan mengancamku, Kazusa!" balas Kazune yang buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah. Di meja makan, sudah ada Himeka-yang melambaikan tangan begitu melihat Kazune-dan duo cowok-yang-bikin-rese-tapi-keren-bagi-author. Nishikiori Michiru dan Jin Kuga. Oh, dan Kazusa yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dapur. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Apanya?" sahut Jin tanpa menoleh. "Tenang, kami disini gak lagi mood bikin kerusuhan, kok."

Michi yang duduk disamping Himeka menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kami berdua disini cuma numpang makan malam." Kazune yang mendengarnya hanya berdecak dan bergumam 'terserah'.

"Sudahlah, Kazune-kun," ujar Himeka dengan suaranya yang super lemah-lembut itu. "Aku dan Kazusa-chan yang mengundang mereka."

"Hn."

"Terus…" Kazusa menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan aneh. "Ngapain onii-chan bawa buku sama pulpen kayak gitu? Please, kita semua ini mau makan, bukan mau ngadain acara cerdas cermat."

"Terserahku. Kalian semua tinggal makan aja kok repot?" sewot Kazune. Ia sibuk berkutat mencoret-coret bukunya dan nampak berpikir. Jin dan Michi tertawa keras.

"Kazune-kun kayaknya lagi bad mood," ucap Himeka sambil tersenyum. "Naze, Kazune-kun? Jarang lho Kazune-kun kayak gini."

"Biasanya, Kujyo bad mood paling karena Hanazono-san, kan?" tebak Michi sambil cengengesan. "Apa lagi yang dilakukan Hanazono-san sampai membuatmu kesal begitu, hah?"

"Eh? Dewi? Kenapa? Apa yang dilakukan dewi, Kujyo?!"

"Ck, apaan sih? Aku hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Kazune pelan.

"Soal apa, onii-chan?"

Kazune hanya memperlihatkan kertas berukuran tidak lebih dari 10 X 10 cm. Semuanya langsung menatap kertas kecil itu. Ada tiga kata yang tertulis dengan tulisan yang agak berantakan. Jelas, tulisan Karin Hanazono.

 _ **Watashi**_

 _ **Umi**_

 _ **Tsutaemasu**_

"Apa maksudnya ini?" gumam mereka semua bersamaan kecuali Kazune.

"Karin bilang itu semacam sandi. Dia menantangku untuk memecahkannya," jelas Kazune. Yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Dan aku, sama sekali belum memecahkannya."

"Oh…"

Kazusa menghela nafas dan langsung merebut buku kakaknya. "Oke-oke, aku paham, onii-chan. Tapi, kita makan dulu. Nanti, kami akan bantu onii-chan memecahkannya. Bagaimana?" tawar Kazusa.

"Hhh… baiklah."

"Itadakimasu!"

…

"Jadi, Kujyo, apa yang kamu pikirkan pertama kali saat melihatnya?" tanya Jin langsung setelah kembali melihat kertas kecil itu. Yang lain ikut menatap Kazune. Penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Tentu saja kugabungkan atau kutukar katanya. Tapi, hasilnya jadi membingungkan," jawab Kazune.

"Ah-iya. Lihat-lihat ini," Himeka mencoba menulis kembali tiga karakter itu ke kertas lain dalam enam kalimat berbeda dengan peletakkan kata-kata yang berbeda pula.

 _ **Watashi Umi Tsutaemasu = Saya Laut Memberitahukan**_

 _ **Umi Watashi Tsutaemasu = Laut Saya Memberitahukan**_

 _ **Tsutaemasu Watashi Umi = Memberitahukan Saya Laut**_

 _ **Tsutaemasu Umi Watashi = Memberitahukan Laut Saya**_

 _ **Umi Tsutaemasu Watashi = Laut Memberitahukan Saya**_

 _ **Watashi Tsutaemasu Umi = Saya Memberitahukan Laut**_

"Ini… terbaca aneh tanpa partikel pembantu," ujar Michi.

"Bagaimana kalau karakter-nya kita ubah ke bahasa lain, Tiongkok atau Inggris, mungkin?" usul Jin. Kazusa ikut mengangguk membenarkan. Ia buru-buru mengambil kamus diatas meja belajar.

"Jadi, ayo kita lihat. Watashi, dalam tiongkok merupakan kanji Wŏ. Terus, Umi itu… kanji Hăi. Dan terakhir, Tsutaemasu adalah… oh, Gàosù. Jadi, dibacanya… akh! tidak mungkin! kenapa tidak ada artinya?!"

"Su-sudahlah, Kazusa-chan. Kita pasti bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lain." Himeka langsung berujar untuk menenangkan Kazusa. "Lagipula, Karin-chan tidak cukup pintar dalam kanji tiongkok, kan?"

Ukh, jika seandainya Karin ada disini, mungkin Karin akan merasa bahwa hatinya tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang terlapisi oleh kelemah-lembutan Himeka. Oke, itu terlalu lebay. Kazusa mengangguk.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan bahasa Inggris?" tanya Michi lagi.

"Sudah kucari, tapi gak ada kosa kata jepang yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Kalaupun ada, artinya masih membingungkan," ucap Kazune sambil memperlihatkan kertas coretannya. "Nah, lihat."

 _ **Watashi = I**_

 _ **Umi = Sea**_

 _ **Tsutaemasu = Tell**_

Semuanya terdiam. Nampak berpikir jalan keluar dari kata sandi yang dibuat oleh Karin Hanazono. Namun tiba-tiba, Jin tertawa iblis. Aura mengerikan muncul disekitar mereka.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Err… Jin, kau kenapa? kesurupan setan?" tanya Kazusa. Himeka menatap Jin kagum, merasa bahwa Jin sangat hebat bisa kesurupan setan. Karena setahu Himeka, Jin sedari dulu adalah iblis.

"Kazusa-chan, kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Jin langsung menghentikan tawa iblisnya. "Kau tahu, aku sudah dapat jawaban dari kata sandi itu."

"HEEEE~?!"

"Tahu darimana?" tanya Kazune datar seolah tak tertarik. Walau raut wajahnya sangat mengatakan bahwa ia sangat ingin tahu. Jin menyeringai.

"Ayolah, Kujyo~! Katakan saja, kalau kau tertarik untuk tahu." Jin menggoda Kazune, bermaksud untuk meruntuhkan pendirian Kazune dalam mempertahankan image-nya.

Michi yang melihat tingkah Jin, langsung meraih bahu cowok kucing itu. Wajahnya dibuat seserius mungkin. "Woy, Jin! Katakan padaku, apa jawabannya?"

"Hmm… baiklah." Jin lalu menoleh, menatap Kazusa dan Himeka. "Lalu, apa kalian berdua ingin tahu juga?" Cepat-cepat Kazusa dan Himeka mengangguk, terlanjur termakan rasa penasaran. "Kalau gitu, kalian bertiga kemari. Akan kubisikkan jawabannya."

Was Wis Wus Wes Wos

Setelah beberapa menit berbisik-bisik, Kazusa, Michi, dan Himeka nampak melebarkan matanya. Tampak begitu terkejut ketika mendengar jawaban langsung dari Jin. "Su-sungguh?! Bukankah itu keren? Karin-chan benar-benar hebat!" puji Himeka sebagai reaksi dari keterkejutannya.

Jin memasang wajah cengengesan. "HEHEHE… Ayo, Kujyo. Kau menyerah?"

Kazune memalingkan muka, "tidak."

"Sungguh?" tambah Michi dan Kazusa bersamaan.

"Ya," jawab Kazune tegas.

Kazusa menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak menyenangkan , Onii-chan!"

Himeka tertawa. "Kazune-kun, coba lihat lagi kertas terjemahan inggrismu. Kalau Kazune-kun teliti, Kazune-kun akan menemukan kok jawabannya."

"Himeka! Jangan langsung diberi tahu!" teriak yang lain kecuali Kazune ketika Himeka nampak akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

Himeka tersenyum. "Tidak akan, minna-san."

"Jadi?"

"Kuncinya adalah… berpikirlah out of the box, Kazune-kun."

Kazune buru-buru kembali melihat kertas terjemahannya itu. Lalu, ia kembali menorehkan tintanya kedalam kertas terjamahan Jepang-Inggrisnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Kazune memerah. "Tu-tunggu, ini tak mungkin. Berpikir out of the box? Hei-hei-hei, kalian yakin tidak salah jawabannya?"

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanya Jin sebelum ia mengendikkan bahu. "Sungguh Kujyo, bagiku itu tidak salah. Wajar kok kalau jawabannya begitu."

Kazusa dan Himeka ikutan tersenyum. "Omedetou gozaimasu, Kazune-kun."

Muka Kazune kembali memerah. "Hei-hei, kalian! Jangan menggodaku!"

Michi menepuk pundak Kazune. "Dengarkan aku, karena aku lebih tua setahun darimu. Kau, harus melakukan apa yang Hanazono-san lakukan. Mengerti?! Tenang, aku akan mendukungmu, Kujyo!"

Wajah Kazune berubah kembali menjadi datar. "Kalau jawabannya salah?"

Himeka tersenyum dan langsung berkata manis. "Kazune-kun. Kau harus percaya dengan jawabanmu. Karena itu, ganbatte kudasai, Kazune-kun."

"Ukhh…"

Dan malam itu, wajah Kazune kembali memerah dan dia nyaris **tidak** tidur semalaman.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kazune-kun sudah memecahkannya?" tanya Karin to the point ketika masa istirahat pertama berlangsung. Kazune menghela nafas gugup.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

"Jadi, Kazune-kun gak bisa jawab?"

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak tahu jawabannya, aku hanya tidak tahu apa jawaban yang kudapat itu benar atau salah."

Karin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, apa jawabannya Kazune-kun?"

"Jangan marah kalau jawabanku salah," ucap Kazune was-was. Karin menatap Kazune dengan tatapan bingung. Sesaat, Karin menatap kursi taman yang mereka berdua duduki dan ia kembali mengangguk.

"Hm, baiklah. Katakan saja, Kazune-kun."

Kazune menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan. Karin dibuat sweatdrop karenanya. Sungguh, itu bukanlah tingkah laku Kazune Kujyo yang biasanya. "Hah, katakan padaku benar atau tidak kalau yang tertulis di kertas itu…"

"Hmm?"

"A-Aishiteru, mungkin?"

Karin langsung terdiam. Kazune yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas sambil bergumam pelan. "Yah… sudah kuduga. Jawabannya pasti sa-…"

"Hebat. Kazune-kun benar-benar jenius."

"…-lah. Hah?! apa?! Kaubilang apa tadi, Karin?!" ujar Kazune kaget. Ia sampai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Karin.

"Kazune-kun! Sa-sakit tahu!" tegur Karin.

"Ah, maaf."

"Kubilang, Kazune-kun benar-benar jenius. Jawaban Kazune-kun itu benar," ujar Karin mengulang perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

"Jadi? apa maksudmu menulis itu?"

"Aku pikir tak perlu menjelaskannya pada Kazune-kun," jawab Karin menunduk. Iris Green Emeraldnya menutup sesaat. "Aishiteru, Kazune-kun."

"Uh?"

Karin tersenyum manis. "Ini adalah caraku menyatakan cinta pada Kazune-kun. Orang yang kusukai adalah Kazune-kun. Karena itu, yang kutunggu saat ini, cuma jawaban Kazune-kun."

Kazune bisa melihat wajah Karin yang memerah. Tidak jauh bedanya, dengan kondisi wajah Kazune sendiri saat ini. Kazune berdehem pelan. "Tunggu, kalau aku menolakmu?"

Karin masih tersenyum saat menatap Kazune. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah cukup senang Kazune-kun bisa memecahkan sandi yang kubuat."

"Kenapa?"

"Umhh… karena kenyataannya, Kazune-kun sudah mau meluangkan waktu dan pikiran Kazune-kun untuk memecahkannya, kan? Hehehe..." Karin tertawa pelan. "Itu sudah hal yang jarang dilakukan Kazune untuk seorang perempuan. Karena itu, aku sudah sangat senang saat ini."

Blush!

"Hn."

"Jadi, bagaimana jawaban Kazune-kun?"

Kazune menatap wajah Karin ketika Karin mempertanyakan jawabannya sekali lagi. Kazune menghela nafas. Ia meraih dagu Karin, membuat wajah gadis bersurai Brunette itu merah padam. Lalu, Kazune berbisik pelan, tepat sebelum ia mencium bibir gadis didepannya.

"Aku pikir, aku juga tak perlu menjelaskannya padamu. Aishiteru mo, Karin."

Chu!

The End

* * *

"Aku tidak ingin mengungkapkan cintaku dengan mudah. Karena aku juga ingin kau tahu, kalau cinta yang kumiliki ini tidak akan hilang dengan begitu mudahnya."

-Bunga Sharesputri Allussyana-

* * *

A/n : Halo, minna-san~! Bagaimana? Adakah yang sudah mengerti kenapa kata 'Watashi', 'Umi', dan 'Tsutaemasu', bisa berarti 'Aishiteru'? Baiklah, walau Bunga yakin banyak yang udah tahu kenapa bisa begitu, Bunga bakal kasih penjelasan sedikit. Oke?

 **Watashi = saya, bahasa inggrisnya adalah I === dibaca 'Ai'**

 **Umi = Laut, bahasa Inggrisnya adalah Sea === dibaca 'si'**

 **Tsutaemasu = memberitahukan, bahasa inggrisnya adalah tell === dibaca 'terru', karena huruf l diganti menjadi huruf r di jepang. Biasanya, huruf 'ru' atau 'ra' atau 're'.**

 **Kalau digabung cara membacanya jadi 'Aisiterru', mirip dengan pengucapan kata 'Aishiteru'. Hehehe... Yang artinya 'aku mencintaimu'.**

Nah, masalahnya adalah, Bunga gak pintar membuat cerita yang menarik. Jadi, maaf, kalau banyak reder yang bingung dengan alur ceritanya. Hontou ni gomennasai#Bungkuk-bungkuk.

Oke, akhir kata, review minna-san~! ^^

Sincerely,

Bunga Sharesputri Allussyana.


End file.
